


First it's the spark and then it's the flame

by swallowthewhale



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, post-accelerator explosion, previous Iris/Eddie, previous Ronnie/Caitlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Cisco sees an ad on Craigslist for a fake girlfriend for the holidays, and well, he is sick of his parents asking about his love life. It's only one night, right?





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fouroct (korok)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korok/gifts).



> Well, this turned into something a bit longer than expected! But aren't fake dating AUs great?! Thanks to fouroct for the fun prompt!
> 
> Title from "Spark" by Amber Run

Cisco sees the ad on facebook, laughs and scrolls by, before seeing it again. One of his friends had shared it as a joke, and Cisco’s sure that it’s not even real, but he clicks on it anyway. Even if it’s fake, it gives him a probably very stupid idea.

**_Alone on Christmas? Mad at your parents?_ **

_I’m a 28 year old (female) felon with three doctorates. I’m a bartender and work late shifts at a bar. If you’d like to have me as your strictly platonic date for Christmas, but have me pretend to be in a very long or serious relationship with you to torment your family, I’m game. I can pretend to be anywhere between the ages of 20 and 29._

  * _I can do these things, at your request:_
  * _Openly hit on other guests while you act like you don’t notice._
  * _Start instigative discussions about religion and/or politics._
  * _Bore everyone with in-depth and confusing discussions of medicine or biochemical engineering._
  * _Recount the most disgusting things I saw in medical school._
  * _Propose to you in front of everyone._
  * _Pretend to be really drunk as the evening goes on._
  * _Start an actual, physical fight with a family member, either inside or on the front lawn for all the neighbors to see._



_I require no pay besides the free meal I will receive as a guest!_

Cisco props his chin on his hand and stared at the screen. It isn’t a half bad idea, if crazy. Of course there’s always the chance she’ll rob them blind or something. She did say she was a felon. But on the other hand, Dante will undoubtedly be bringing some beautiful girl as his date, and his parents will be asking him why he hasn’t dated anyone in a while, and his abuela will want to know if there’s anyone he has his eye on. This could solve all his problems without him having to actually ask anyone on a date.

He impulsively types out a quick message to the girl, then shuts his laptop and flops onto his bed. He may regret it in the morning, but it just might work.

There’s a little red icon hovering over his inbox when he opens his computer in the morning, and a short message from the girl - Caitlin.

_Hi,_ it says, _I’d be happy to meet up before you commit. The internet is full of creeps, and if you do decide you want to go through with it, we should probably talk details anyway. Name a time and place. Like I said, I work late nights so I’m free all day. -Caitlin_

Cisco sits, dumbfounded, for just a moment. He replies quickly. _Jitters by the CCPD? Noon?_

He doesn’t expect her to reply right away. She did say she worked late, and it’s probably early enough in the morning that she’s sleeping. But the bubble pops up right away and then his computer pings.

_I’ll be there,_ she says. Then, _I’ll be wearing a blue coat. Can’t miss it._

_Great_ , Cisco writes back, still a little dazed that this is happening so quickly. _I’ll see you later._

He makes it through the morning, somehow, given how distracted he is. He actually almost plugs his pencil into the USB port on the computer.

Barry gives him the side-eye. “What’s gotten into you, man?”

Cisco thumps his head down on the table. “I did something probably really stupid.” He fills Barry in on the Craigslist ad.

When he finally looks up, Barry is beet red from trying not to laugh. He grins. “Dude, you know you can just come have Christmas dinner with us. Joe is making Grandma Esther’s eggnog.”

Cisco sighs. “I know. But I’ve missed a lot of family dinners this year and I’ve been told in no uncertain terms that I _will_ be attending. No excuses.”

Barry pats his arm sympathetically. “Dante will be there?”

“Of course,” Cisco mumbles. “And his pretty date, too.”

Barry mulls over it, then jumps out of his chair. “Then it’s settled. You’re going to meet the Craigslist girl, and if that doesn’t work out, we’ll figure out Plan B.”

Cisco raises an eyebrow. “Are you coming?”

Barry grins, pulling on his jacket. “You need a wingman, right? To make sure you’re not meeting a creepy, old, white dude? I’ll go in first, scout it out, and then hang out until you’re sure she’s not an axe murderer.”

“And then you get to see Iris,” Cisco says dryly, but without malice. Barry and Iris have been dancing around each other ever since Eddie died. He just wants them to bite the bullet and get together so that he doesn’t have to third-wheel all the time.

Barry shrugs. “Coming?”

Jitters is packed, but Caitlin was right, he couldn’t miss her, in a blue denim jacket that pops out against the sea of black and navy. Barry shoots him a thumbs up from the counter where he’s talking to Iris, likely filling her in on the plan.

Cisco grimaces at him, then turns to make his way over to Caitlin, who’s sitting by the window sipping her drink. She looks up when he approaches.

“Caitlin?”

She nods, serious expression dropping away to something friendlier.

Cisco holds out his hand. “I’m Cisco.”

She hesitates just a second before firmly shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

She looks remarkably posh and put-together for either a felon or a bartender, with neat curls, dark lipstick, and a pencil skirt. She's also incredibly familiar. Cisco sits. “Is it okay if I ask you some questions?”

Caitlin smiles. “That’s why we’re here. Ask away.”

“What felony did you commit?” Cisco already knows, of course; he’d googled it earlier.

“Aggravated assault,” she replies promptly. “I served my time, and I’m not involved in any criminal activity now.”

Cisco has tons more questions he wants to ask about that in particular, but he has a feeling he’s not going to get much more. “You have three doctorates?”

Caitlin smiles wryly. “Medicine, biochemistry, and bioengineering.”

Cisco’s eyebrows lift.

“I used to work at Mercury Labs, until-” She cuts herself off. “Anyway, my once-promising career in bio-engineering is over.”

“You’re twenty-seven, and you have three doctorates?” Cisco asks.

She rolls her eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re intimidated.”

“Hell, yeah, I am,” he says. “It was hard enough to just get one.”

Caitlin, blinks, surprised, then leans forward slightly. “You have a doctorate? In what?”

He grins. “Mechanical engineering. Small world, huh?”

“Hmm,” she says. “So, what do you need a fake date for?”

“My family Christmas dinner,” he says glumly, suddenly remembering why they’re there. “Every year I get hounded for not having a girlfriend, and I’d really rather avoid the fuss.”

“So what were you thinking?” she asks, not even an ounce of judgement on her face. “Make a scene or just keep the attention off your love life?”

Cisco scrunches up his face. “I hadn’t really thought that far ahead,” he admits. “I don’t think keeping attention off my love life is going to be manageable, so maybe just make up some stuff about how we met and then you can just dazzle them all with your intellect.”

Caitlin laughs. “I can do that. Are you in, then?”

Cisco straightens. “I just have one last question.”

She tilts her head.

“Are you planning on murdering us or robbing us blind?”

Caitlin gives him an exasperated look. “No more criminal activity, remember?” She holds her hand over her heart. “I swear on the Hippocratic Oath that I am not planning on causing harm to you or anyone else.”

“That settles it, then,” Cisco says, leaning back in his chair. “Let me tell you all about my family.”

Cisco and Caitlin meet two blocks away from Cisco’s parents’ house, so that they can walk in together. Cisco is struck dumb when he sees her, in a flowery red dress and heels that give her just an inch over him. The world fades into blue around him and suddenly he’s watching another him gazing at another her, in the same dress, as snow floats down outside the window beside them. The other Caitlin’s expression is distinctly fond and they’re smiling softly at each other as if they’re the only two in the room. But they’re not, Cisco suddenly realizes, looking around at the people he considers his second family. Joe, Iris, Barry, Wally, and Cecile are all gathered around a Christmas tree, laughing and unwrapping presents. 

Cisco snaps back to reality when Caitlin rests a hand on his elbow, brow furrowed. “You okay?”

He forces a grin, heart still thudding from the vibe. “Yeah,” he says. “Just nervous.”

She smiles at him, gently straightening the collar of his shirt. “We’ll be fine. We’re well rehearsed and we can always improvise.” She looks him over with sharp eyes. “I liked your hair down better.”

He rubs his neck self-consciously. “Me too,” he mumbles. “But my mom always complains when I wear it down.”

Caitlin shrugs. “You shouldn’t live your life to please them,” she says, and Cisco has an uncomfortable feeling that she learned that from experience. 

He sighs. “Baby steps. You ready?” He offers his arm. 

Caitlin wraps her hand around his elbow. “Let’s go.”

Cisco’s mother opens the door, exclaiming over her shoulder that, “Francisco is here!”

He kisses her on the cheek. “Mami, this is my girlfriend Caitlin. Caitlin, my mom Graciela.”

Graciela reels Caitlin in for a kiss and hug too. “Welcome, Caitlin, we’re so glad you could come!”

A man appears at her shoulder as Graciela takes their coats. 

“Hi, papi,” Cisco says kissing the older man’s cheek. “Papi, Caitlin. Caitlin, my dad, Armando.”

Caitlin gets another hug and kiss and Cisco thinks guiltily that he probably should have warned her about that, too.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Caitlin,” Armando says. “We’ve been excited to meet one of Cisco’s girlfriends.”

“He never brings anyone home,” Graciela complains. “Not even his friends!”

Caitlin smiles politely. “Thank you for having me.”

Armando waves them into the living room, where people are talking over each other in small groups. There’s a flurry of introductions, most of which Caitlin immediately forgets, but Cisco leads her over to an older woman sitting by the piano with salt and pepper hair and Cisco’s bright eyes and wide smile. 

“This is my abuelita, Paola,” Cisco says. “Abuelita, this is mi novia, Caitlin.”

Paola looks between them with a bit of suspicion but still smiles broadly at Caitlin, holding out her hand to shake. “Nice to meet you, mija,” she says. “You let me know if you need anything. I have all the best stories about my Cisco getting into trouble.”

Her eyes are glinting with laughter, but Cisco is rolling his eyes at her, so Caitlin figures she’s just teasing him. 

Caitlin shoots Cisco a sly glance. “I’d love to see photos of little Cisco with short hair.” 

Paola’s face lights up with a wicked grin as Cisco groans. “Sorry, Abuelita, we have to go say hi to,” he glances around the room, “Tia Ana.”

He grabs Caitlin’s hand and pulls gently. “It was nice to meet you,” Caitlin says. “I’ll be back for those stories.”

Paola wags her finger. “I like her, Cisco,” she says. “You take good care of this one.”

Instead of introducing Caitlin to Tia Anna, he brings her into the considerably quieter kitchen. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” He asks, opening the fridge. “We have everything.”

Caitlin leans against the counter and looks past him into the fridge. “What do you recommend?”

He whips out a glass bottle full of caramel colored liquid. “Coquito. Best you’ll ever have.”

Caitlin looks confused. “I don’t think I’ve _ever_ had that,” she admits. “What is it?”

“It’s kinda like eggnog,” he explains, shaking the bottle and pulling two plastic cups off the stack on the counter. “It’s got milk, cinnamon, and lots of Puerto Rican rum. Do you want to try it?”

Caitlin accepts the tiny amount he pours out for her, sipping carefully. “Mmm,” she says. “That’s good. Different but good.”

Cisco’s grin widens and he pours her a full cup. “I have a feeling you’re going to be saying that a lot tonight. Have you ever had Puerto Rican food?”

She shakes her head, eyes wide.

Cisco nudges her with his shoulder as he fills his own cup. “Prepare to never want to go back to boring old turkey and potatoes. We do a Christmas puertoriqueño around here.”

“Your girlfriend has never had Puerto Rican food before?” A voice asks from the door. “What have you been feeding her, Cisquito?”

Cisco grimaces. “Caitlin, this is my brother Dante. Dante, Caitlin. I haven’t cooked for her yet.”

Caitlin gives Dante a thorough once-over as she shakes his hand, taking in the suit jacket over a casual button-down and cocky grin. She decides immediately that Cisco’s initial description was right: self-centered and self-important.

“You shouldn’t let him either. He once burned beans,” Dante says.

“I was sixteen!” Cisco exclaims. 

Caitlin wraps her arm around Cisco’s elbow, smile suddenly blinding. “Cisco has promised me a home cooked meal soon. It’s just that we’ve both been so busy, with the new tech he’s designing and my big project at work.”

“Where do you work?” Dante asks. 

“Oh, Mercury Labs,” Caitlin says. “I’m a bioengineer and we’ve got this huge government contract for developing an artificial collagen scaffold to induce regeneration of the dermis. We’re especially looking into ways to expand the technology to less than ideal locations, like in field medicine.”

Dante smiles and nods as Caitlin rambles on about pore size and ligand density. Then she asks him what he does. He visibly relaxes. “I’m a pianist.”

“Piano prodigy,” Cisco says under his breath.

“Oh,” Caitlin says, brow furrowed. “I got the impression…”

Dante waves her off. “You don’t have to compare us,” he says. “I’m older, it makes sense that I’m further along in my career.” One of Caitlin’s eyebrows goes up, then the other, as Dante continues, “Cisquito hasn’t really found his place yet, but I’m sure he’ll get there.”

Cisco shrugs, knowing his discomfort is written plain across his face. 

Caitlin juts her chin out and straightens to her full height. “Cisco has a doctorate in mechanical engineering, a dozen published papers, several popular patents, and a respectable job with the police department,” she says cooly. “That is far more than most people accomplish before thirty. What did you say you do again? Play in a band?”

Dante turns scarlet, mumbles an apology, and hurries away. 

Cisco turns to Caitlin with his mouth hanging open. “How did you do that?”

She tosses her hair over her shoulder and hides her grin in her cup until she can keep a straight face. “You should stand up to him more. You’re a brilliant and extremely accomplished engineer. They should know that.”

Cisco shakes his head. “My parents are proud of me,” he says. “They just don’t really understand.”

“Well,” Caitlin says, hooking her arm through his. “Let’s make them.”

At dinner, Cisco guides Caitlin to sit between him and his abuelita, who might regale her with embarrassing stories, but definitely won’t pry too much into their fictional relationship.

Indeed, Paola seems to have taken an immense liking to Caitlin, and listens patiently as Caitlin explains her research in laymen’s terms, asking insightful questions at all the right moments.

Caitlin leans over and quietly asks Cisco if his grandmother used to be an engineer.

Cisco shakes his head. “My abuelo was an engineer,” he whispers into her ear. “She picked up a lot though. She’s the one who encouraged me to pursue science.”

Caitlin leans back, eyebrows raised. 

Cisco half-shrugs and says in a whisper, “My parents aren’t really into science and math and stuff. They understood Dante better.”

Caitlin narrows her eyes, lips pressed together tightly and glances around the table. Then she says loudly enough for half the room to hear, “Has Cisco told you about his latest patent?”

Paola, who knows much more about Cisco’s latest patent than Caitlin does, grins back cheerful. “No, no,” she says, reaching around to pinch Cisco, who yelps. “Dime, Cisco, what are you working on now?”

Cisco grabs Caitlin’s arm and hisses, “What are you doing?”

“Making them understand,” she whispers back. Then, more loudly, “Go ahead, Cisco, you can explain it better than I can.”

Cisco glances around at the curious faces of his family, and then on Dante, who nods at him. “It’s a metahuman alert system,” he says slowly. “So that the CCPD can send the appropriate people to handle metahuman crimes and less people get hurt.”

Paola leans forward, chin in her hand and a wicked gleam in her eyes. “How does it work?” she asks.

Cisco looks at Caitlin, frantic, and straightens when she elbows him in the ribs. He takes a deep breath. “I wrote a program that uses security cameras, 9-1-1 logs, and satellite data to find ongoing incidents that are likely committed by metahumans.”

A fork clatters against a plate and all heads turn toward Cisco’s dad, who has an odd expression on his face. He clears his throat. “How do you know it’s a metahuman and not a regular criminal?”

Cisco fidgets. “I don’t, always,” he admits. “I’m still tweaking it as I get data from the algorithm. But I’ve got a set of parameters for words typically associated with metahuman attacks, and certain hits on the satellite.”

There’s a sort of stunned silence that Caitlin breaks when she casually says, “You should tell them that story you told me about stopping Captain Cold.” She takes a bite of pork, eyes dancing, as Cisco glares at her.

Cisco closes his eyes briefly, resigning himself to telling the story, then launches into the story of the first encounter between Captain Cold and the Flash. “And I told him that I had a prototype cold gun, four times the size and four times the power.” Cisco grins. “It was the CCPD vacuum cleaner, with a _lot_ of LEDs. But it worked. We haven’t seen Captain Cold since then.”

There’s a moment of utter silence, then Dante asks, “Do you really know the Flash?”

The table erupts into loud conversation, and Cisco quietly excuses himself. Caitlin follows.

“That’s a great story,” she says. “You didn’t do it justice the first time around.”

Cisco shrugs, his back to her as he refills his water glass. “I exaggerated a little.”

Caitlin tips her head. “I don’t think you did,” she says quietly. “Actually, I think you might be underselling yourself a bit.”

Cisco turns around to frown at her in confusion.

She takes a step forward. “I only have one question. How did you know enough about the cold gun to build a fake one?”

His shoulders slump. “I built the original,” he says quietly. “It was a stupid idea. And now every person that Cold has killed with it is my fault.”

Surprise flickers across Caitlin’s face. She leans against the counter next to him. “I don’t think so. And besides, there are plenty of useful applications for a cold gun besides killing people. It’s not your fault that Captain Cold got his hands on it, and it’s definitely not your fault that he killed people with it.”

“If I hadn’t built it-”

Caitlin cuts him off. “You had no way of knowing what your device would be used for.”

“I don’t think that absolves me of guilt,” he says.

Her face softens. “You don’t have to worry about that tonight, I think. Come on, let’s finish dinner.”

Cisco lets her pull him back into the dining room.

“So,” Graciela says from across the table. “Why aren’t you spending Christmas with your family, Caitlin?”

Caitlin looks taken aback for a moment, then smiles slightly. “I’m Jewish, actually,” she says calmly, then continues over Graciela’s surprised apology. “But my father died ten years ago and my mother and I aren’t close. I usually just spend the holidays with friends.”

A quick glance at the way she’s gripping her fork tells Cisco that she usually spends her holidays alone. He rests his hand on top of hers and squeezes. Her grip relaxes.

The conversation finally drifts away from Cisco and Caitlin, and then the group moves back into the living room after dinner is done. Cisco watches as Caitlin grows stiffer and stiffer, caught in the middle of a conversation between two of his uncles about what should be done with metahumans.

He slides his arm around her waist, grinning in apology at his uncles as he pulls her away. “Sorry for stealing her,” he says brightly, and guides her to the stairs.

Caitlin follows him up into a room which is caught somewhere between teenage bedroom and guest room. She brushes her fingers against a framed photo on the dresser of a baby-faced Cisco in a graduation robe with his cheek pressed up against his abuela’s and matching sixty-watt grins.

“You look like her,” Caitlin says absently.

Cisco looks over her shoulder at the photo. “Yeah, I know,” he says. “My mom used to call us peas in a pod, because we’d always get into trouble together.”

“You, a troublemaker?” Caitlin asks sarcastically.

Cisco laughs. “She let me build my first computer in her garage. Didn’t even get mad when it exploded.”

Caitlin’s eyebrows go up to her hairline. “Exploded?”

He shrugs and gestures to the empty spot on the bed next to him. “It wasn’t a big explosion. I put it out with the fire extinguisher.”

Caitlin shakes her head and perches next to him, sinking into the soft mattress enough that their shoulders end up pressed together. “How old were you?”

“Maybe eleven?” Cisco guesses. “I’m the real child prodigy.”

Caitlin elbows him, but laughs. “No kidding.”

“Speaking of child prodigies, how did you end up in medicine?”

Caitlin squirms a little. “My parents were both doctors. It kind of runs in the family.”

“Hmm,” Cisco says. “I haven’t heard of any other Doctor Snows in Central City.”

“You’ve heard of me?” Caitlin asks, surprised. 

He rolls his eyes. “I have _now_.”

“My mom publishes under her maiden name,” Caitlin explains, staring at the stack of sci-fi novels on the desk across from them. “And my dad was a surgeon before he died.”

“I’m sorry,” Cisco says quietly.

She looks over at him with a rueful smile. “It’s been a long time.”

Cisco shrugs. “Doesn’t mean you miss him any less, I’m sure.”

Caitlin opens her mouth to say something, maybe to say something stupid, when they both freeze at a loud crash followed by screams from downstairs. They stare at each other and then race for the stairs.

The figure of a man in yellow vibrates in front of what used to be the front door. Red eyes turn up and fixate on Cisco at the top of the stairs, Caitlin at his shoulder.

“Ramon,” the Reverse Flash says.

Cisco gropes for Caitlin’s hand, then squeezes it. “Run,” he whispers.

Caitlin huffs and yanks him behind her. “Not a chance,” she says, and blasts a stream of ice at the Reverse Flash, who ducks out the door at the last second.

Cisco stares wide-eyed at Caitlin, who turns startlingly blue eyes on him. “Killer Frost,” he say hoarsely.

“I’ve got him,” she says grimly, then kicks off her heels and hurries down the stairs and out of the house after the Reverse Flash.

It takes Cisco a minute to regain use of his legs, and then he scrambles after her to where she’s facing off with the Reverse Flash in the front yard. He’s too fast for the icicles she shoots at him, and after several minutes of dodging her, she gets frustrated and sends a wall of cold air at him. The blast sends him flying backwards, and he lays immobile on the ground.

Cisco glances behind him to find his entire family watching from the windows. He tips back his head and groans, then snaps out his hand at the Reverse Flash and feels for the right frequency, the one that will keep the Reverse Flash from accessing the Speed Force. With his other hand he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and hits one on speed dial.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt your Christmas, but I have a special pickup for the Flash,” he says as cheerfully as he can while holding the blast on the Reverse Flash. “My parents’ house. Yeah, you’ll see when you get here. Bring the meta cuffs.”

Cisco barely has time to tuck his phone back into his pocket before the Flash skids to a stop in front of him.

“Hey, man,” Barry says. Then he sees the Reverse Flash and his eyes widen behind the mask. “Woah.”

Cisco smiles tightly. “Could you hurry it up?”

Barry startles. “Oh right.” In a rush of wind, Barry tightens the power-dampener cuffs on the Reverse Flash. “Merry Christmas!” he says, then rushes off with the Reverse Flash.

Cisco relaxes, dropping his arm to his side, to find Caitlin staring at him, eyes fading back to their normal amber color. “So you really do know the Flash,” she says.

“Yep.” He looks back at the house, where someone is herding everyone away from the windows. “Well, we might as well have dessert before we go. You did just save everyone.”

Dessert is served very quietly, amidst a general sense of shock. Cisco hopes that most of them will think that this all was some kind of dream by tomorrow morning. He and Caitlin beg off early, and even his mom lets them go without fuss.

Dante hugs him tightly. “I can’t believe my brother is Vibe,” he says, then hugs Cisco again. “Stay safe, hermano.”

Cisco claps him on the back awkwardly. “Thanks, Dante.”

Caitlin and Cisco walk back to her car in near silence.

“I’m sorry,” they say in unison.

Cisco almost grins. “What do you have to be sorry about?”

Caitlin frowns and tucks her chin to her chest. “I lied.”

“About what?” Cisco asks, eyebrows raised. “Being Killer Frost?”

She shrugs.

Cisco touches her arm. “Hey. You just saved my entire family. It’s really okay.”

Caitlin sighs. “What are you sorry for?”

He winces. “Not telling you that there’s a psychopathic speedster after me?”

Her mouth twitches into a smile. “What’s that about anyway?”

Cisco waves it off. “It’s a long story. Maybe another time.”

Caitlin shifts uncomfortably, tucks her hands into her pockets. “I lied about something else,” she admits. “I already knew who you were when I saw you at Jitters that day.”

He frowns. “What? How?”

“My fiancee used to work for Star Labs,” Caitlin whispers, and it hits Cisco like a ton of bricks.

“ _That’s_ why you look so familiar,” he says. “You were engaged to Ronnie. You were there the night-”

“The night the particle accelerator exploded,” Caitlin finishes for him. “The night Ronnie died.”

Cisco rubs his face. “Oh my god, Caitlin, I’m so sorry.”

She shakes her head, smile wavering. “It’s absolutely not your fault. Ronnie talked about you. He liked you a lot.”

“He liked you more,” Cisco says. “He loved you.”

Caitlin nods. “I know. Which is why I think we should be friends.”

Cisco’s stomach drops. “Friends?” He’s been having decidedly not-friendly thoughts about her all night. Particularly her legs in that dress and the way her eyes soften when she looks at him.

“To start,” Caitlin says, her forced smile easing into something sweeter.

“To start,” Cisco agrees.


	2. New Year's

Barry drops into a chair in Cisco’s workshop, swinging his legs up onto the table and watches Cisco tinker with a giant machine.

“How was your Christmas?”

Cisco pokes his head out from under the machine. “You mean besides being attacked by the Reverse Flash and my whole family finding out that I’m a meta? Peachy.” He disappears again.

Barry rolls his eyes. “How did things go with Caitlin?”

“Fine,” Cisco says, voice muffled. “Turns out we kinda knew each other already.

“Yeah?” Barry asks, frowning. “How?”

“Dude,” Cisco says, one hand appearing and rummaging around for a tool. “Did you not see her when you came to get the Reverse Flash? White hair, blue eyes, frosty looking?”

“Well, yeah, she’s Killer Frost,” Barry says. “But I wouldn’t say you know her from that.”

“Okay, no, not exactly,” Cisco admits, popping back out and wiping his hands on a rag. “She was engaged to my friend at Star Labs, from before the explosion.”

Barry’s feet drop off the table with a thud. “You knew her before?”

Cisco shrugs. “I’d only met her once, the night of the explosion. But her fiancee, Ronnie, was my best friend there. He died that night.”

Barry sobers. “Oh.”

“Yeah, awkward.” He waves his wrench. “Which is probably why I haven’t heard from her since Christmas.”

Barry hisses in sympathy. “You could text her?”

“Maybe.” Cisco shrugs. “Coffee?”

Barry hops up. “Always.”

Cisco stays at Jitters after Barry finishes his coffee and goes back to the CCPD. He absently doodles and jots down ideas on his notepad, chin in his hand and coffee cooling next to him.

“Cisco?”

He looks up to see Caitlin hovering over him, clenching her coffee with a nervous smile. “Hey!”

She relaxes. “How are you?”

He shrugs. “Pretty normal. My abuelita asked me to say hi to you for her.”

Caitlin’s smile widens. “I really like her,” she says. “You’re lucky to have her.”

Cisco grins. “Do you want to sit? Are you staying?”

“Are you sure?” She gestures at his notepad. “I don’t want to interrupt.”

He waves her off. “I’m just wasting time. There’s not much to do at work right now.”

“Really?” she asks, tipping her head. “No Christmas crime sprees?”

Cisco laughs. “Not so much. So, any big plans for New Year’s Eve?”

She shakes her head, fiddling with the lid of her coffee cup. “I probably should pick up a shift at work, but I’m not sure I want to.”

“Well,” Cisco says. “You should come to my friend’s party. Since you’re free and all.”

Cisco’s not sure if Caitlin blushes or if it’s just the light. “Are you sure?”

“Yep,” he says. “You’ll like them.”

She still hesitates. “That doesn’t mean they’ll like me.”

Cisco traps her hands and ducks his head to meet her eyes. “You’re funny and nice. Plus you’re a literal genius. They’ll like you.”

Caitlin fights the smile tugging at her lips. “I don’t think anyone’s ever called me funny before.”

Cisco leaves his hand on hers for just a beat too long, distracted by the way his stomach swoops when she meets his eyes. “Is that a yes?”

She rolls her eyes, but she’s still smiling. “Yes.”

“Awesome,” Cisco says, grinning. 

They sit there in awkward silence until Caitlin clears her throat. “Can I ask about your psychopathic speedster?”

“Sure,” Cisco says, even though his stomach drops. “Um, so, you knew Wells, right? He ran Star Labs.”

“Of course,” Caitlin says. “He was killed in the explosion.” Her voice wavers. 

Cisco sighs, bowing his head. “He didn’t die. And he’s not Wells.”

Her brow furrows. “What do you mean, he’s not Wells?”

Cisco tucks his hair behind his ears self-consciously. “His name is Eobard Thawne."

Caitlin blanches, her hands clench around her cup. “Thawne? That’s- that’s the name of the cop who arrested me.”

“Eddie Thawne,” Cisco supplies. “Eddie is Thawne’s ancestor.”

Caitlin gets paler, if possible. “Ancestor? Are you saying…?”

“Eobard Thawne is from the future.” Cisco reaches a hand out, then takes it back.

Caitlin takes a deep breath. "Keep going."

"He was obsessed with the Flash in the future, and came back here to kill him." Cisco startles when Caitlin’s hand covers his. “But he got stuck here accidentally and took over the real Harrison Wells’ life in order to create the Flash.”

Caitlin’s brow furrows. “What do you mean, create the Flash?”

“Caitlin,” Cisco says slowly. “Wells- Thawne- he sabotaged the particle accelerator so that it would explode and release dark matter into Central City.”

Her hand tightens on his. “It was intentional?” she whispers. “All those people who died? All the people whose lives were ruined?” Her voice hitches. “Ronnie?”

“Caitlin-“

“No,” she interrupts. “It’s okay." She takes a deep breath. “I’m okay. I’m glad you told me.”

“You know Ronnie was a hero, right?" Cisco says. “He sacrificed himself so that more people wouldn't die.”

A tear slips down Caitlin’s cheek but she doesn’t seem to notice. “I know. When did you find out Wells was still alive?”

“About a year ago. Around the same time I got my powers.” Caitlin's hand slips out from his and Cisco smiles even though his heart drops.

She takes a sip of her coffee. “What else can you do? Besides stop a speedster?”

Cisco relaxes. “Well,” he says, his grin more genuine. “It’s pretty cool, if I do say so myself.”

Caitlin calls him two hours before Barry’s party. The photo he’d taken of her at Jitters pops up, her nose scrunched up as she insisted he didn’t need a picture for her contact page.

“You’re not bailing, are you?” Cisco asks as soon as he picks up.

“Should I?” Caitlin asks, and even though she’s joking, Cisco can tell she’s nervous. “I was just wondering how formal or casual this is.”

“Oh,” Cisco glances down at himself. “Well I’m wearing jeans and a button down if that helps.”

Caitlin sighs on the other end. “Not particularly.”

Cisco grins. “Just wear something comfortable. We’re not big on formality.”

“Okay.” Caitlin draws out the last syllable into a question.

“Don’t be nervous,” Cisco says, in what he hopes is a soothing voice. “You’ll get along with everyone fine.”

“Okay,” Caitlin says again, with more resolution. “I’ll see you in a couple hours, then.”

In retrospect, Cisco should have told Caitlin to text him so that he could make sure to be the one to let her in. Because now she’s being ambushed by both Barry, who opened the door, and Iris, who has been interrogating Cisco about Caitlin since she found out that he was bringing a convicted felon to the party and that she was also Killer Frost. Caitlin looks like a deer in the headlights, with a tight smile plastered on. Cisco hurries over and nudges Barry out of the way.

“Hey, Caitlin. Did you find it okay?”

She relaxes minutely. “Yes. I brought wine.”

“Nice,” Cisco says, handing it off to Barry and giving him a meaningful look.

Barry stares at him for a moment before jumping, and shepherding Iris away.

Cisco takes her coat. “Sorry about them. They’re just a little overbearing sometimes.”

She wraps her arms around her waist. “No, it’s okay. They obviously care about you.”

Cisco lets himself gaze at her while she looks around. He feels like his skin is literally fizzing when her shoulder brushes his.

Caitlin smiles shyly at him, clearly more relaxed. “Thanks for inviting me.”

He grins back, waving her into the living room. “C’mon, I’ll introduce you.”

Given the way Caitlin had been shrinking away from Iris before, Iris has completely won her over already. They’re in deep discussion about the criminal justice system and its treatment of metahumans, the possibility of rehabilitation, and the issues with restraining and containing metas. Barry had held up his hands in defeat when Cisco had asked how Iris found out about Killer Frost.

“I swear she has informants or something. I didn’t tell her.”

Cisco pours himself another glass of eggnog, watching as Caitlin slowly relaxes into the conversation.

“So,” Joe says from behind him. “You and Caitlin?” He has a knowing look in his eyes.

Cisco doesn’t bother to argue. “We only met a week ago.”

“Barry says you met before the particle accelerator explosion,” Joe says, taking the eggnog from Cisco to refill his own glass.

“Briefly,” Cisco says, eyes drawn back to Caitlin again. “Did he tell you that her fiancee died that night?”

“Yep.” Joe turns to level Cisco with his patent dad look. “Lemme give you some advice, Cisco.”

Cisco looks down at his hands.

“Take as long as you need,” Joe says quietly. “But don’t use your friend as an excuse.” Joe taps his glass against Cisco’s and walks over to the growing group in the living room.

Cisco watches them absently for a while, lost in thought, until he notices Caitlin looking back. She excuses herself from the conversation and walks over.

“Hey,” she says, leaning against the counter next to him. “You okay?”

He gives her a crooked smile. “Yeah, just thinking about something. You and Iris seem to have hit it off.”

Caitlin flushes and busies herself with her glass of wine. “Your friends are really nice.”

“Yeah,” Cisco says. “They are.” He grins a little. “I told you they’d like you.”

“You don’t know that,” Caitlin says, frowning. “They could just be being polite.”

“No,” he says. “Iris doesn’t fake nice. If she didn’t like you, you’d know.”

Caitlin hums. “I guess.”

Cisco wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Don’t overthink it, okay?”

He could swear that she actually leans into him for a minute before straightening. “Thanks,” she says.

Cisco nudges her back towards the living room. “C’mon, let’s go see if we can get Joe drunk enough to sing for us.”

Cisco asking Joe to sing makes Barry tease him for singing in his workshop when he thinks no one’s around. Cisco blushes scarlet even as he scowls at Barry. But then Iris calls Barry out for singing in the shower.

Caitlin frowns, confused. “I thought you said they aren’t dating?” she whispers to Cisco.

“They’re not,” he says under his breath. “Joe was Barry’s legal guardian as a kid, though, so they grew up together.”

Caitlin raises an eyebrow, but lets it go. “So you sing then?” she asks, louder.

Cisco flushes again. “Nope,” he says. “Don’t listen to them.”

Iris leans in. “Do you sing, Caitlin?”

“Only when extraordinarily drunk,” Caitlin says delicately. “And I’m awful.”

“Aw, you can’t be that bad,” Iris says. “Between these three,” she jerks her head at Joe, Wally, and Barry, “I thought I was awful, but it turns out I’m pretty average.”

“Oh, no,” Caitlin says. “I’ve seen video of myself singing. It’s bad. Really bad.”

Iris gets a wicked gleam in her eyes. “I think we need to get everyone drunk enough for a sing-along.”

Everyone groans, but Wally goes back to the kitchen to bring the eggnog out for refills. “I don’t need to be drunk for a sing-along,” he says.

Caitlin shakes her head, and sips from her glass.

Cisco nudges her arm. “Don’t feel obligated to get drunk, or sing, just because everyone else is,” he says quietly. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Caitlin smiles and he relaxes slightly. “Don’t worry. I’m not subjecting anyone to my singing.”

Cisco rolls his eyes. “I doubt you’re as bad as you think you are.”

Caitlin pats his hand. “Yes, I am.”

Iris eventually manages to goad them all into a rousing round of silly Christmas songs. Cisco tries to subtly watch Caitlin from across the room, who is just watching with a small smile. She catches him starting sometimes, and her face always lights up, even if she’s scrunching up her nose or sticking her tongue out.

By the time the countdown for the ball drop has started on TV, Cisco is feeling loose and tipsy. He’s probably had one too many glasses of eggnog, and as soon as Caitlin came over to sit next to him on the couch, his whole body has been tingling. What the hell did Joe put in the eggnog this year?

Caitlin laughs. “I thought you would be used to it? The eggnog you had at Christmas was much stronger.”

“Yes,” Cisco agrees. “But I always know how strong it is and how much I can drink before I get drunk." He glares in Wally’s direction. “I think someone spiked it.”

Caitlin laughs again and bumps his shoulder with hers. "We're going to miss the countdown,” she whispers.

They join the group in yelling Happy New Year when midnight hits, and Joe starts singing Old Lang Sine, and Cisco looks over at Caitlin, with color high in her cheeks, grins at her brightly, and leans over to kiss her cheek.

“Happy New Year,” he whispers.

Caitlin looks flustered when he pulls away, but says "Happy New Year” and smiles back.

Cisco walks Caitlin out to wait for her Lyft and leans against the porch railing across from her.

“Do you need a ride?,” she asks. "We can share.”

Cisco shakes his head. “I’m going to walk home.” He squints out at the street. "I don’t think breaching while drunk is a very good idea.”

Caitlin tilts her head. "Breaching?"

Cisco's eyebrows pull together for a moment, then he grins. “It’s like a portal to another universe. It's basically how I get around now. Much faster than the bus.”

“That,” Caitlin says slowly. “Is incredible. You have proof that other universes exist?”

“Huh,” Cisco laughs. “I never thought of it like that. But yeah. I’ll show you sometime.”

Caitlin smiles shyly. "I'd like that.”

Headlights blink at the end of the street, and a car comes to a stop in front of the house. Cisco trails Caitlin down to the car. “Let me know that you got home safe?”

Caitlin turns with her hand on the door to look back at him. “You too.” She hesitates. “Thank you for inviting me. I had a really good time.”

“Good,” Cisco breathes, his gaze flitting down to her mouth and then back up. He shoves his hands in his pockets awkwardly. “Happy New Year, Caitlin.”

Caitlin darts forward to kiss his cheek. “Happy New Year, Cisco.”

She gets in the car and Cisco watches, somewhat stunned, as the car drives off. Well, he thinks, how’d he manage to go and fall in love with the fiancee of his dead friend who he’s only known for a week? He’s in so much trouble.


	3. Valentine's Day

Caitlin’s phone rings shrilly in her ear as she falls asleep on the couch watching the daytime news. She answers without checking who it is. “Hello?”

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” asks a bright, female voice.

Caitlin frowns, confused, and pulls the phone away from her ear to check the screen. “Iris?”

“It’s Valentine’s trivia night at Jitters tomorrow. Want to come?” Iris asks cheerfully. 

Caitlin chews on her lip, considering.

“Come on,” Iris coaxes. “I know you’re awesome at trivia.” Then in a sing-song voice, “Cisco is coming.”

“What, is this a double date?” Caitlin says dryly, to hide the fact that Cisco going is all she needed to know to decide. 

Iris voice goes high pitched. “Barry and I aren’t dating!”

“Uh-huh,” Caitlin drawls. “You keep telling yourself that.” She sighs. “Okay, I’ll go. If only to save Cisco from having to third-wheel,” she teases. 

“And what about you and Cisco?” Iris asks, something like revenge in her tone. 

“We’re friends,” Caitlin says calmly.

“Mhmm,” Iris says, sounding thoroughly unconvinced. “Are you going to tell him how you feel?"

Caitlin’s heart rattles in her chest. “Iris,” she warns.

Iris sighs. "Okay, okay. Eight at Jitters tomorrow. If you want to carpool, let me know.”

“See you tomorrow,” Caitlin says and stares up at the ceiling. Four people incapable of talking about their feelings spending Valentine’s Day together. This could either go really well or terribly. 

Caitlin is distracted through her shift that night, then stares at her ceiling for an hour before taking a sleeping pill and dreaming vaguely about Cisco. She goes for a jog around noon, takes a blistering hot shower when she gets home, stands in her robe in front of her closet for a while with her hair dripping down her back, then calls Iris while she brews coffee.

“Hey,” Iris chirps. “You’re not backing out, right?”

“No,” Caitlin says. “Can I?”

Iris laughs. “I already told Cisco you’re coming. He was really excited.”

Caitlin groans. “Iris, I don’t know what’s going on with us.”

“You like him, girl! You should just ask him out.”

She sighs. “I don’t think I can do that.”

Iris’ voice softens. “Okay, okay. I won't push.”

“Thank you.” Caitlin pours herself a cup of coffee. “How about you and Barry? Are you going to ask him out?”

“No,” Iris grumbles. "What if it ruins everything?"

"Iris," Caitlin says patiently. "You've known each other your whole life. I’m pretty sure an awkward date won’t ruin anything.”

“Stop making sense,” Iris complains. “Okay, so we both need to dress to impress tonight.”

“Easier said than done," Caitlin says. "I spent half an hour in front of my closet without managing to make any decisions.”

“Send me photos,” Iris says. "I'll text you later, okay? I have to get back to work.”

“Yeah, of course. Thanks, Iris.”

“Deep breaths,” Iris says, laughing. 

Caitlin waits around the corner from Jitters for four minutes so that she walks through the door at exactly eight o’clock. Iris spots her first, and nudges Cisco so that he turns around. Cisco’s face lights up the moment he sees her and Caitlin is sure she's as pink as her ruffled dress as she walks over.

Cisco holds his arms out for a hug, and whispers "You look amazing" in her ear when she steps closer.

“Thank you” Caitlin whispers back. She steps back and tugs gently on his tie. “You clean up nice.”

He smiles and self-consciously tucks his hair behind his ears. “Thanks.”

Iris claims a hug next. “I’m so glad you came,” she says.

Caitlin smiles. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Barry’s running late.” Iris makes a face at Cisco. “He's _always_ running late.”

“The irony,” Cisco mutters under his breath. He ghosts his hand over the small of Caitlin's back. "Let's claim a table."

Barry arrives just as the host is announcing teams. He skids to a stop next to their table, and does a double take at Iris. "H-hi," he stammers. "You look- wow.”

Iris smiles just a tiny bit but also juts her chin out and levels him with a withering glare. "You're late.”

He wilts. “I'm so sorry, I was running some analyses and then it got late and-“

Cisco pats Barry’s arm. “Just sit, man. It's free coffee for a month if you win.”

Caitlin leans over to Cisco. “I’m not very good at trivia.”

Cisco doesn’t look convinced. “I doubt that. C’mon, you’ve got three Ph.D.s. It’ll be a piece of cake." He winks. “Besides you can’t be worse than Iris.”

Caitlin frowns. “Is she bad?”

He grins. “Compared to Barry, yeah.” Cisco nudges her arm. “Relax, it’s not a big deal.”

Caitlin takes a deep breath. “I'll hold you to that if I ruin our chances of winning.”

“Okay!” the announcer says on a microphone. “Let’s get started. All the answers are multiple choice. The first team to select the correct answer will win the point. First question: As well as being the unofficial patron saint of love, what occupation is St. Valentine also believed to be the patron of?”

They all look at each other blankly across the table.

“Um, Iris?” Cisco asks. “Why didn’t you mention this was _Valentine’s Day_ trivia?”

Iris hides her laugh with her hand. “I swear I didn’t know!”

“Uh-huh," Cisco drawls. “Okay, best guess?”

Caitlin sits up straighter. “At least I’m not the weak link anymore!”

Cisco pats her hand. "Don't be silly. Barry was obviously always the weak link.”

Barry looks up from the tablet. “Hey!” he says indignantly. He jabs one of the answers and “bee keeping” lights up green. "I know this one!”

“Points go to team two! Next question is…”

“What?” Barry says defensively when they all stare at him. “I like bees.”

“No you don't," Iris says, reaching past him for the tablet. “You hate bees. Okay, ‘which Roman goddess was Cupid’s mother?’”

"Aphrodite?" Caitlin guesses.

Iris shrugs and taps it. It turns red at the same time a cheer erupts from two tables over.

“Yes!” The announcer says. “We got a lot of Aphrodites, but Venus is correct. Aphrodite is the Greek goddess equivalent to the Roman Venus. The points go to…” His voice fades away as a pale pink mist drifts over the floor.

“Did someone say my name?” a female voice asks over the hushed crowd.

Caitlin looks up to see a woman in Roman-style robes float down the stairs, the pink mist following her fingers as she grazes them on the banister.

Venus pouts. “You don’t look too loving.” She blows and the mist puffs up and into the crowd.

Cisco and Barry exchange a meaningful look. "Well," Cisco says brightly. "I wasn't too into that trivia anyway.”

Barry looks at Caitlin, who just raises her eyebrows as he zips off and reappears as the Flash in the other doorway.

Caitlin leans over to whisper to Cisco. "Should we help?”

He shrugs. "No need to risk our identities if the Flash can handle it.”

Caitlin raises her eyebrows. “We can still evacuate,” she says dryly.

Cisco jumps to his feet. “Yeah, yep, probably a good idea.”

Iris is already shepherding a group of people out the door away from where the Flash and Venus are facing off. Cisco and Caitlin help push and drag the rest of the customers and staff out, Iris having to literally strong-arm a woman who had inhaled some of the mist and was desperate to get to Venus. Caitlin subtly ices the doors shut once Jitters is cleared, and Iris goes over to the police while Cisco and Caitlin sneak around to the other entrance.

Barry has managed to create a mist-free area around himself, but it’s slowly closing and every time he runs at Venus, she disappears in a little puff of smoke and reappears on the other side of the room.

“Ugh," Cisco complains. “I hate teleporters.”

Caitlin gives him the side-eye. “Aren’t _you_ a teleporter?”

Cisco waves it off, his gaze still fixed on Barry. “Details,” he says. “I’m going in."

"Wait," Caitlin says, grabbing his arm. He finally turns to look at her. “What are you going to do?”

“Improvise?” he says, pulling a bit to get away.

Caitlin holds firm. “Wait. When she disappears, she becomes the mist. If you can hit her while she's mist, you can keep her particles dispersed.”

“How are we going to catch her, then?” Cisco asks, his full attention on her now.

“I’ll cool the room down while she’s dispersed," Caitlin explains. “It’ll slow Barry down too, but it’ll take much longer for her to reform. Have a breach ready to get her to wherever you need to take her, and Barry can push her through.”

“Okay,” Cisco says. “Ready?"

Caitlin's eyes turn blue. “Ready.”

They burst through the doors at the same time that Barry runs at her. Cisco slams a boom across the room with both hands while Caitlin sucks the heat out, careful to avoid Barry and Cisco’s body signatures. The pink mist swirls around the tables, coalescing much more slowly than before into the figure of a woman. Cisco holds a breach open behind the figure and nods at Barry. As soon as Venus' form stabilizes, he whooshes past her and zips both of them into the breach.

Cisco closes the breach with a pop, turning to grin at Caitlin. “Nice,” he says and holds up his hand for a high-five. 

Caitlin carefully slaps her palm against his. "Where did you send them?"

"The metahuman wing at Iron Heights,” Cisco says, holding the door open for Caitlin as they merge back into the crowd. “They're pretty used to receiving special deliveries from the Flash.”

Caitlin frowns a little. “You put them in jail?”

“Well, sort of," Cisco says, leaning against the building. “They’re put in a power-dampener cell until their police interview, given a lawyer, and then basically go through the normal legal process. The direct trip to Iron Heights is really just for metas who we need to stop immediately. That's the only place with the power-dampeners. If they’re released on bail or released without charges, they get to leave.”

Caitlin nods absently, looking out over the crowd.

“Hey." Cisco catches her hand. “I know it’s not ideal, and we're working on a better, more permanent solution. But it’s what we’ve got for when we can’t talk down dangerous metas right away.”

Caitlin squeezes his hand, smiling tightly. "I know. It’s just, I’ve been on the other side, and it’s not fun.”

“I don't really think there’s any scenario in which going to jail would be fun," Cisco says dryly. Then his voice softens, “I'm sorry for what you had to deal with in jail.”

Caitlin shrugs, but takes a step sideways and leans against him gratefully.

"Ice cream?" Cisco suggests, more brightly.

Caitlin laughs. “Sounds perfect.”

Barry is back, smoothing down his shirt and grinning conspicuously. Iris is standing next to him, rolling her eyes.

“Wanna get ice cream?" Cisco asks them as he and Caitlin walk by.

“Nah," Barry says. "You two go ahead, we’ll finish things up here.”

Iris hugs Caitlin. "Go get him.”

“You go get _him_ ,” Caitlin hisses, pushing Iris towards Barry. "Talk to you later.”

Cisco and Caitlin walk shoulder to shoulder to the ice cream shop two blocks away from Jitters.

Cisco tucks his hands in his pockets. “Sorry trivia night didn’t go to plan.”

Caitlin sighs. “Cisco, I don’t care about trivia.”

His eyebrows lift and she watches him from the corner of her eye.

"I just wanted to spend the night with you,” she admits quietly.

When Cisco doesn’t say anything, she glances over to see him biting back a huge smile. “Really?” he asks.

Caitlin rolls her eyes and bumps into him gently. “Yeah. You’re kind of my best friend.”

“Caitlin,” Cisco says. “We’ve only known each other a couple months"

Caitlin shrugs a little. "I don't have that many friends. Not much competition for the title."

Cisco wraps his arm around her shoulders. “Well I’m honored to be Caitlin Snow’s best friend.”

Caitlin leans into the hug, turning to look up at him. “I’m glad you asked me to be your fake girlfriend,” she says shyly.

Cisco laughs and pulls a little box out of his pocket with his other hand and holds it out in his palm. “I got this for you.”

Caitlin stops and slowly takes the box from him.

He turns to face her, grinning when she looks at him in confusion. “Open it.”

She does, revealing a delicate, intricate snowflake on a silver chain. “Cisco-”

Cisco sticks his hands in his pockets again, grinning sheepishly. “I saw it the other day and couldn’t leave without getting it for you.”

Caitlin quickly attaches it around her neck, brushing her fingers over it where it lies against her sternum. “Thank you,” she says quietly, looking up at him with eyes that glisten in the streetlights.

Cisco’s whole body softens, and he reaches out with one hand to graze his fingertips over her hand. "You're welcome,” he says just as quietly.

They stand there for a long moment, staring at each other, Caitlin's heart hammering in her chest. She thinks for a second that Cisco’s going to kiss her, and is only half sure that she wants him to.

Eventually, Cisco clears his throat and holds out his elbow. “Ice cream?”

Caitlin relaxes, although her heart is still thumping, and slides her hand through his arm. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the first valentine was sent in approximately 1415!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day


	4. Easter

Caitlin is curled up on her side on the end of Cisco’s couch, her toes tucked under Cisco’s thigh. She's watching, half asleep, as Cisco, Barry, Iris, and Wally battle it out in Mario Go Kart. She can't really tell who's winning, and has already made a valiant effort to play, with Cisco coaching her on as she repeatedly came in last. Cisco had quietly promised her some extra lessons so she can beat even Iris, the reining champion, the next time they all play. Caitlin will probably take him up on it, more to spend time with him than because of any interest in the game.

After Iris demolishes both Wally and Barry yet again, Wally zips off with a quick goodnight and Barry speed-cleans while Iris squeezes Caitlin’s hand with a wink.

“Talk tomorrow?” Iris asks.

Caitlin nods, swatting lightly at her hand. “Don’t call too early.”

Iris laughs. “I know better.”

Barry bumps fists with Cisco and sweeps Iris up into a bridal carry to run her home.

Cisco rests his hand on Caitlin’s knee. “Want me to breach you home? Because if you fall asleep on the couch, I guarantee your back is going to regret it tomorrow.”

Caitlin smiles a little, stretching and sitting up. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

Cisco doesn’t move though, tracing patterns absently on her shin. “Hey, can I ask a favor?”

“Sure,” she says, propping her cheek up on the back of the couch.

“My family’s having Easter dinner this Sunday,” he says slowly. “And my mom insists that we both go.”

Suddenly Cisco’s guilty look makes sense. It should make Caitlin nervous, but it just seems silly when she’s this tired, and she giggles. “Weren’t you going to tell your family we broke up?”

“It never came up," he mumbles, cheeks red.

Caitlin rests her hand over his. “It’s okay. Of course I’ll go with you.”

He relaxes, turning his hand to clasp hers. “Thank you,” he says softly, then stands and pulls her up. “C’mon, let’s get you home.”

Cisco keeps his arm around her shoulders through the breach and tucks a blanket over her when she collapses into bed without changing. Caitlin falls asleep to the weight of Cisco’s body next to her hip and his fingers combing through her hair. 

Iris calls midmorning while Caitlin is making coffee.

“Hey,” Caitlin answers, tucking her phone between he cheek and shoulder so she can get a cup out of the cabinet. “I need advice.”

Iris laughs. “Did I call you or did you call me?” she teases.

“I haven't had my coffee yet," Caitlin says bluntly.

“Okay, okay,” Iris says, still laughing. “What’s up?”

“Cisco asked me to go to Easter dinner at his parent’s with him this weekend.” She can almost hear Iris' smirk through the phone. “Shut up.”

“I thought you weren’t fake dating anymore?” Iris asks, in her most infuriating know-it-all tone.

"So did I,” Caitlin says. “But he didn’t tell his parents.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he just forgot," Iris says sarcastically.

“Regardless,” Caitlin says dismissively. “I don’t know anything about Easter.”

“I mean,” Iris says hesitantly, “I don’t think you really need to know much. They already know you’re Jewish and it’s not like you’re going to church with them or anything. It’s just dinner right?”

“Yes.” Caitlin wrings her hands. “Are you sure there’s nothing special?”

“Maybe you should ask Cisco," Iris suggests gently. "Since it's his family.”

Caitlin hesitates, and says very quietly, “I don’t want to sound stupid for not knowing about Easter.”

“Caitlin,” Iris says less than patiently. “Nobody who knows you thinks that you’re stupid, least of all Cisco. It’s not like you expect him to know about Jewish religious days or traditions, right?”

“Okay, fine, I'll ask him,” Caitlin says, defeated. “What about you and Barry? That’s what you’re calling about right?”

“No,” Iris retorts. “I was calling about you and Cisco being all cuddly on the couch last night.”

Caitlin’s cheeks burn. “We were not.”

“You totally were. Are you still going to tell me he doesn’t feel the same?”

“Yes," she says defiantly. “He hasn’t actually _said_ anything to me, unlike Barry…”

“You know what?" Iris says with a a sigh. "I'm changing the topic. Have you seen the trailer for ‘A Wrinkle in Time’? We need to go see it.”

“When does it come out?" Caitlin asks. “I’ll put it in my calendar.”

They make plans for the movie, and Caitlin listens attentively as Iris raves about Black Panther before moving on to the piece she's doing about the Black Lives Matter movement for CCPN. After Iris finally begs off to go have lunch with her dad, Caitlin calls Cisco.

He picks up on the second ring, a little breathless. “You’re not backing out on me, right? Because I just told my parents we’re both going.”

“No,” Caitlin says slowly. “But I actually don’t know anything about Easter.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he says immediately. “There's really nothing special since me and my cousins grew up. We used to do Easter egg hunts and stuff, but it's all much more mature now. Just dinner and some socializing. No special knowledge requires.”

Caitlin lets out a relieved breath.

“Were you worried?" Cisco teases.

She rolls her eyes and ignores him. “What are you doing? It sounds loud."

"Oh," Cisco says, the noise suddenly stopping. “It’s just something I’m working on.”

“For work?” 

“No,” Cisco says shiftily. “Related, but no.”

She lets it go. “Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yes,” Cisco says happily, something crashing in the background. “Pick you up at six?”

“Sounds good," Caitlin says, and tries really hard not to think of it like a date.

This time, Cisco breaches to Caitlin's hallway and knocks on her door. She’s been ready for twenty minutes, anxiously watching some cooking show on TV that she's not paying any attention to. She could hear the hum of the breach from her couch, and opens the door as soon as Cisco knocks.

Cisco grins brightly at her, even though the lines around his eyes are tight and his knuckles are white where he’s holding a bottle of wine. “Hi,” he says.

Caitlin almost misses the way his eyes dip down along her body and back up and hides her pink cheeks by letting her hair swing in front of her face as she backs up to let him in. “Hi.”

Cisco squeezes her hand. "Thanks for coming. I know it's not ideal."

“It's free food, right?” she jokes feebly. 

“Yeah,” Cisco says, and reaches out to gently sweep her hair off her shoulder. "You look great,” he whispers. 

“Thank you,” Caitlin whispers back. “I’m glad you left your hair down.”

He ducks his head as he grins. “Me too. Shall we?” Cisco offers his free arm as the breach pops open in front of them. 

Caitlin raises her eyebrows and tucks her hand into his elbow. “I see you've been working on hands-free breaches. Impressive.”

“You were right,” Cisco says. "It could definitely come in handy.”

He wiggles his eyebrows on the other side of the breach. Caitlin rolls her eyes. “That was terrible.”

“No” he corrects, leading her out of an empty park and around the corner. “That was punny.”

Caitlin hums disbelievingly. “Agree to disagree.”

They’re greeted with slightly less fanfare at Cisco's parents’ house, although Paola, Cisco’s abuela, gives Caitlin a big hug. Dinner goes smoothly, even when Dante introduces his very pretty girlfriend and Cisco squeezes Caitlin’s hand tight enough to hurt, or when one of Cisco's uncles insinuates that all metahumans are dangerous and should be locked up and Caitlin unconsciously digs her nails into Cisco’s arm.

Paola draws Caitlin aside after dinner to ask her about her work and Cisco, and show her the promised photos of little Cisco with short hair. Caitlin smiles at the photo of a five-year-old Cisco on his abuela’s lab, both with matching grins.

"He looks just like you,” Caitlin says, brushing her fingers over Cisco’s tiny face.

Paola laughs. “He acted just like me, too. Always taking things apart and putting them back together again. You know, mija, if I had been able to, I would have gone to school to be an engineer.”

Caitlin carefully replaces the photo on the shelf. “Why couldn’t you?”

Paola shrugs. “It just wasn’t an option back then for girls. Especially Puerto Rican girls with no money.”

Caitlin smiles ruefully. “Unfortunately, I don’t think that’s changed too much.”

Paola pats her shoulder. “You don’t see the change, but I do. Now, where did Dante get to? I need to find out who that girl of his is.”

Paola disappears into the crowd and Caitlin turns slowly on her heel to try to spot Cisco. She catches a glance of his hair in the hallway and slowly works her way to him. She can hear Cisco before she can see him around the corner, frustration clear in his voice.

“Dante, stop.”

“She’s a _felon,_ Cisco," Dante says. "I googled her. How could you not tell us?”

“Dante,” Cisco snaps. “It’s none of your business.”

“Did you even know?” Dante continues, steamrollering over Cisco’s protests. “I guess I should have known when she turned out to be a meta-”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Cisco hisses.

Caitlin presses her back against the wall, her breath caught in her chest as she listens. 

“Is she even your girlfriend?” Dante sneers. “Or have you really stooped that low?”

Cisco doesn’t answer and Caitlin tears herself away from the wall and darts past them to the door. She somehow has the presence of mind to grab her jacket and purse from the coat rack. Caitlin sobs into her hand as the door clicks shut behind her, the sudden rush of cool, spring air burning her lungs.

She doesn’t make it far down the block before Cisco catches up, disheveled and breathing heavily, panic in his eyes. “Caitlin,” he says frantically, his hand brushing off her arm as she jerks away.

“What?” she snaps, continuing to stride down the sidewalk. Her tears are suddenly gone and even though she feels like she's going to throw up, her mind is clear.

“He- I-” Cisco stammers. “You know I don’t believe any of that, right?"

"Don't you?" Caitlin asks, voice scalding. “It’s not like you defended me.”

“Caitlin.” Cisco finally manages to catch her elbow and swing her around.

She blinks and her eyes flash blue. Cisco takes an involuntary step back. “You are scared of me,” Caitlin says flatly.

Cisco's eyes narrow and all of a sudden, he’s pissed. “It’s not like you've ever trusted me enough to tell about your powers, or how you became a meta, or why you got arrested!” he shouts, hands flying as he gestures wildly. “How am I supposed to defend you to my stupid brother if I don’t even know what you did, or why you did it?”

Caitlin flinches. She’s never heard him shout before, not when Wally stole his last box of Girl Scout cookies, not when Barry said something insensitive and stupid, not when Iris bossed him around one too many times. She takes a deep breath, some of the fight seeping away. “I woke up the day after the particle accelerator exploded freezing cold. I thought I just had a fever until I realized my entire bed was covered in ice. My hair was white, my eyes were blue, and every thing I touched froze. I stayed in my apartment for a week without leaving because I was terrified of hurting someone. Eventually I went to my mother for help.”

Cisco tenses, like he can tell where this story is going.

“She wanted to help. But one of her assistants could only see an opportunity to study me, to gain fame and fortune from my _abilities_.” Caitlin spits out the word like it’s a curse. “He tried to kidnap me and I lost control trying to defend myself. I froze him solid. I wasn’t even touching him." She turns away.

“Caitlin,” Cisco whispers.

She ignores him. "It was probably my mother who called the police. They were there when I left the building.

“Holy shit,” he says softly. “Your mom turned you in?”

Caitlin shrugs. “I don’t know for sure. I haven’t seen her since that day.”

Cisco sits on the curb abruptly. “Wow.” He looks up at her, the streetlights reflecting off his dark eyes. Caitlin gets a little lost until he blinks. "Why didn't you tell me that? I've told you all about my shitty family problems and my powers.”

She sighs. “I thought you’d look at me differently. You’d see Killer Frost instead of me.”

“Do you really think that little of me?” Cisco asks, surprised.

Caitlin stiffens. “I’ve known you for barely four months,” she snaps. “Sorry for not pouring my heart out to a stranger.”

Cisco’s eyebrows shoot up. “Gee,” he says sarcastically. “Sorry for thinking that spending so much time together made us _not_ strangers. I actually thought we were friends!”

“Well, so did I,” she hisses. “Maybe you should just tell your parents we broke up so you don’t have to explain why you were dating a _criminal_.” Caitlin pivots and stalks down the sidewalk. She makes it around the corner and to the bus stop before she collapses onto the bench and bursts into tears.

Back on the curb, Cisco buries his head in his hands. “Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This took longer to get up than I wanted. I haven't had much time to just sit down and write it. Enjoy!
> 
> Fun fact! My Puerto Rican grandparents, who came from relatively wealthy families for Puerto Ricans, both went to college. My abuelito was a civil engineer and my abuelita studied what basically amounted to home economics. Both of my Irish-American grandparents (from Connecticut) went to college too; my grandpa studied business and accounting and went into politics and my grandma studied history and was a teacher. It's pretty unusual for anyone, but especially women, in that generation (born in the 1930s) to go to college, in 1952 5.7% of women had a college degree compared to 8.3% of men. That gap actually increases until the 1980s when it finally starts to decrease due to the womens' rights movement.


	5. Independence Day

Cisco hasn’t seen Caitlin in three months and three days. She won’t answer his calls, his texts, or her door when he knocks. He could, theoretically, breach into her living room, but she made it abundantly clear when he showed up at the bar she works at and she completely ignored him that she doesn't want to talk to him.

Cisco tries to contact her every day for two weeks before he gives up. He at least knows that she’s alive, since he vibes her all the time, and that she’s not alone, because she's still hanging out with Iris. He tries to take comfort from this, but the hurt turns to bitterness, then resentment, and by the time Caitlin has probably cooled off, Cisco has stopped trying.

He's caught up in a dream-that’s-not-a-dream at work, of Caitlin, laughing and beautiful, in another lifetime, when Iris comes in. She's whispering to Barry across the room as Cisco blinks the vision out of his eyes. They don’t seem to think Cisco can hear, so he keeps his head down and fiddles with a set of malfunctioning power dampeners as he eavesdrops.

"-need to do something,” Iris says stubbornly.

“Babe,” Barry says. “They’re adults. They can work it out themselves.”

"I would agree," Iris says. "Except they haven’t spoken in months. How are they supposed to work it out if they aren’t in the same room?”

Barry rubs her arms wearily. “What are you suggesting?”

“Well,” Iris says, mischief clear in her voice. “I invited Caitlin to the party tomorrow.”

Barry’s eyes widen. “Um. What if they kill each other?”

Iris raises an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

Barry shrugs. "I think it’s a possibility. Cisco's still pretty pissed and Caitlin is kind of scary when she's angry."

“ _Except,_ they're not really mad anymore, are they? Besides,” Iris stands. “They’re so in love it’s obvious. We just need to give them a push.”

Cisco is suddenly grateful for the pile of machinery in between them and his burning cheeks. In love? Caitlin can’t possibly be in love with him. And now that he knows she’ll be at the party, he’s going to have to find some way to avoid going. Damn it, he was really looking forward to Joe’s fried chicken, too.

“Hey,” Iris says. 

Cisco glances up at her and smiles tightly. “Hi, Iris.”

She looks suspicious, but doesn’t say anything. “Dad asked if you could bring dessert tomorrow. Is that okay?”

Cisco sighs. “Sure. I’ll bring dessert.”

“Great,” Iris grins. “See you tomorrow.” She pecks Barry on the cheek as she leaves.

Barry winces at Cisco. “You heard, didn’t you?”

Cisco shrugs. “Heard what? I’m not trying to listen to you two be all lovey-dovey at work.”

Barry blushes but persists. “C’mon, man, I can tell you heard. She’s just trying to help.”

“I know," Cisco mutters. "But if Caitlin wanted to talk to me, she would have answered her phone one the billions of times I called her.”

Barry looks at him sympathetically. “It's been a while though. You'll both be there tomorrow, but there will be plenty of other people and you can avoid each other if that’s what you really want. But don’t let her stop you from having a good time." He stands and pats Cisco’s shoulder. “And don’t stop yourself from being happy, either.”

He ambles out of the room, leaving Cisco with his thoughts and a stupid power dampener that he can’t fix.

Cisco bakes brownies from a box that he got on Earth 21, which has the best boxed brownie mix he’s ever had, and spends the morning cleaning his apartment. He’s been neglecting it for months, spending too much time at work to avoid thinking about Caitlin. Cisco is exhausted by early afternoon, and he takes a nap in his cool, dark bedroom.

He dreams of Caitlin, first them fighting in the woods in the snow as Killer Frost and Vibe, then Caitlin helping him up and running cool fingers down his spine, lower and lower and lower until-

Cisco’s phone rings. He reaches for it blindly, eyes still shut to preserve the image of Caitlin smiling at him. “Yeah?”

“Cisco?” The man clears his throat. “It’s Dante.”

His eyes open, the dream vaporized. “What do you want?”

Dante sighs. “To apologize, again. And to invite you to a party. It’s kind of last minute, but, um, I’d like it if you came.”

Cisco rubs his hands over his face. “Dante, no amount of apologizing to me is going to change what happened."

Dante is quiet. "I know," he says. “But I’m still sorry, and I'm really trying to be better.”

“I appreciate that," Cisco says dully.

"I'd like to apologize to Caitlin, too.”

Cisco turns to look at the photo of Caitlin on his dresser. He’d taken it on Valentine’s Day while she wasn't looking. “I haven’t spoken to her since Easter, Dante. We broke up.”

“What?" He sounds alarmed, and genuinely concerned. “Was it - it was because of me, wasn't it?”

“No,” Cisco says. "Look I'm going to Barry’s tonight, but I’ll try to stop by, okay?”

“Yeah, of course," Dantes says. "No problem.”

Cisco chews on his lip. “Love you, hermano."

"Love you, too, Cisco,” Dante says. “Felicidades.”

Cisco drops his hand to the bed after Dante hangs up and lays spread-eagle, staring at the ceiling. Then he slowly picks himself up, takes a shower, dresses, and breaches himself to Joe's with brownies in hand.

This is Caitlin's first cook-out, and also the first time she’ll be seeing Cisco since what she’s started referring to as “The Fiasco.” She stands on the sidewalk in front of Joe’s house with a bowl of her dad's potato salad clutched against her chest, forcing herself to breath slowly, before walking around the side into the backyard.

There aren't many people there yet, Wally and a pretty dark-hair girl are sitting shoulder to shoulder on a lounge chair, Iris and her dad are stocking the coolers, and a woman Caitlin recognizes as the district attorney is organizing food on a table.

Wally notices her first and jumps up to hug her awkwardly around the bowl. They both laugh.

“Here,” Wally says. “I’ll take that.” He zips it over to the table and returns to offer her a proper hug.

“Hi, Wally,” Caitlin says, a little relieved. "How's school?”

Wally shrugs. “It’s school. I’m glad to be on vacation.”

Caitlin smiles. “I’ll be over before you know it. Enjoy it while it lasts." She pats his arm. “Who’s your friend?”

Wally beams and waves the girl over. “This is my girlfriend, Jesse."

Jesse sticks out her hand for Caitlin to shake. “Hi!”

“Hi, I’m Caitlin,” Caitlin says.

“Jesse's a speedster, too.”

Caitlin's frowns a little. “Really? I hadn't heard of a third speedster.”

“Oh, no,” Jesse says at the same time Wally says, "Jesse's from another earth.”

Caitlin's eyebrows go up and she smiles slowly. “Really?” she says. “Tell me all about it. What’s it like?”

Caitlin sticks with Wally and Jesse even after they exhaust the topics of other earths, and the ethics of time travel, and the theoretical possibility of infinite earths. Both Iris and Barry come and go, and Joe introduces the district attorney as his girlfriend, Cecile. Wally introduces both her and Jesse to a bunch of the West’s friends, whose names Caitlin can't remember, and the more time goes by without Cisco showing up, the more anxious Caitlin gets. Iris had told her he was coming, and that it would be fine, but Caitlin hadn’t really believed her. She knew it was her own fault for ignoring Cisco when he reached out, and that she had lost her chance.

Eventually, Caitlin begs off to go to the bathroom. It's cool in there, not that the heat really bothers her, and she presses her face to the wall. She could pretend to be sick and just go home, but Iris would be disappointed and then Caitlin would never know what would have happened if she stayed and faced Cisco. 

Caitlin pushes herself off the wall and stares herself down in the mirror. “You can do this,” she tells herself. “You are strong, and you can do this.”

Then she pulls her shoulders back and leaves the bathroom. She takes her time going back outside, and is paying more attention to the photos on the wall than where she’s going and bumps into someone.

She bumps right into Cisco, who looks just as caught off guard as she does.

“Oh,” she says. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking…”

“No, it’s my fault, I was-” He waves the plate of brownies in the direction of the dining room table, which is covered with food. “I wasn’t paying attention either.” His gaze drops down and back up. “How are you?” he asks quietly.

Caitlin swallows, her mouth suddenly dry. “I’ve been better.”

Cisco frowns, taking half a step forward. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

She almost laughs. “No, no. I’m fine, I just meant-” She catches his worried gaze. “Never mind.”

His shoulders sag, but he nods. “I, um, I’ll see you out there.”

Caitlin accepts the dismissal and leaves silently, resisting the urge to smack herself in the forehead. She really screwed that up.

Cisco and Caitlin orbit around each other the rest of the afternoon. If they ended up in the same group, one of them would make some excuse to leave, and the one time they both ended up at the food table at the same time, Cisco had nearly left without his plate.

Barry drapes an arm around Cisco where he’s moping against a tree. “Dude,” Barry says. “Just go talk to her.”

“I tried,” Cisco says mournfully. “She hates me.”

Barry rolls his eyes. “She doesn’t hate you. She’s been sneaking looks at you all day. Even I can tell she wants to talk to you."

Cisco pokes at his leftover burger bun. “I don’t know if I can do this. What do I even say?”

Barry turns and claps both his hands on Cisco's shoulders. “Cisco. You need to go over there, ask her to talk, and apologize for whatever it is you did.”

Cisco doesn’t look up.

“Do I need to go get Iris?" Barry asks.

Cisco gulps. There’s a distinct possibility that Iris would grab him by the ear, or some more delicate part, frog-march him over to Caitlin, and force them to talk. Her patience has been wearing thin with both of them lately. “Okay, okay,” Cisco says, shoving his plate at Barry. “I’m going.”

Caitlin is standing at the edge of the crowd, chewing on her lip. Cisco takes a deep breath, sends a prayer up to anyone who might be listening, and walks over.

“Hey," he says. Caitlin looks at him with wide eyes. "Can we talk?"

She blinks. “Sure.”

Cisco gestures to a pair of lounge chairs well away from the party. Caitlin perches on the edge of one and Cisco sits with his elbows on his knees, facing her. “I'm sorry,” he says quietly. “I should have stood up for you to Dante, and I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I was really hurt that you didn’t think of me as a friend, but I shouldn't have been mean because of it. I’m sorry.”

Caitlin sinks back into her chair. "No, no, it's all my fault. I get nasty when I'm hurt and uncomfortable. You were right and I’m sorry. I should have trusted you with my history and I should have been a better friend.” She folds her hands together. "I was mad, but mostly I was embarrassed, and by the time I cooled off enough to realize what a stupid mistake I made, I thought it was too late.”

Hope blossoms in Cisco's chest. He leans forward to cover her hands with his. "How about we call it even and go back to being friends?”

Caitlin smiles, but pulls away. "Um, in the spirit of honesty, I- I should probably tell you something.”

Cisco's brow furrows. “I thought we got out all the secrets?”

Caitlin blushes. “Just one more. And it's not really history.”

"Okay." Cisco sits up. “Hit me.”

Caitlin ducks her head, gaze fixed on her hands. “I’m in love with you,” she says softly, peering at him from behind her hair.

Cisco stares back, stunned into silence, his mouth hanging open. He suddenly regains control of his body and snaps it closed. "Um, what?”

She looks away, mouth trembling a little. “I've known since Valentine’s Day, but I didn’t know how to tell you. I-” She swallows. “I’m sure you don’t feel the same, but I thought you should know.”

Cisco shakes his head. "How do you know I don't feel the same?”

She shrugs.

Cisco moves to sit next to her, bumping his shoulder gently against hers. “Hey, Caitlin, look at me.”

Caitlin turns, looking up from under her lashes. Her eyes are watery and serious.

Cisco brushes a hand across her cheek. “I’ve been in love with you since you told me you have three PhDs.”

A laugh bubbles up and blossoms into a smile. “Seriously?" Caitlin asks.

Cisco grins back, sliding his hand into her hair and pressing their foreheads together. “Absolutely,” he says.

They both collapse into giggles. Cisco wraps his other arm around her shoulders and they lean into each other as the laughter fades.

Caitlin wipes at her eyes. “We’re both so dumb.”

“A little,” Cisco agrees.

Caitlin pulls back, looking suddenly worried. “Are we worse than Barry and Iris?”

“No,” Cisco says, shaking his head. “Nope. It took them twenty years to figure their shit out.”

Caitlin laughs and tucks her head back against his shoulder. “I’m glad it didn’t take us that long.”

“Me too,” Cisco whispers. “Me too.”

They sit in silence, Cisco’s hand drifting down Caitlin’s arm to lace their fingers together.

“Hey,” Cisco says after a while. “Can I ask you something?”

She nods.

“Now that I've gotten to know you,” he says slowly. “I realize that Craigslist ad you posted is not something I can picture you doing. How did that even happen?”

Caitlin sighs. “My coworkers and I got a little drunk after our shift and they found out I hadn’t been on a date since Ronnie died. They thought it would be hilarious to post the ad. I was just going to delete it in the morning, but…” She squirms a little to be able to look up at Cisco. "I saw you’d replied, and I recognized your name, and, well, I took advantage of the situation.”

Cisco laughs.

"Are you mad?” Caitlin asks.

He squeezes her shoulders. “Of course not. We’re going to have a crazy story to tell when people ask us how we got together.”

Caitlin rolls her eyes. “What are we going to tell your family?”

“Eh,” Cisco says. “Problem for another day.”

There’s a commotion by the back door and they both turn to look.

“Ooh,” Cisco says, jumping up and dragging Caitlin with him. "It's time for fireworks.”

Caitlin stays tucked under his arm as they walk over, blushing when Iris meets her eyes and raises her eyebrows pointedly. “Later,” Caitlin mouths.

Cisco picks a sparkler and Caitlin politely declines the opportunity to risk having something explode in her face. She watches Cisco set his off instead, smiling to herself.

Cisco comes back and slides his hand into hers. Caitlin rests her head on his shoulder. "I haven't been this happy in a long time,” she admits.

Cisco turns to brush their noses together. “Hmm,” he says. “I think we’re just missing one thing.”

Caitlin wrinkles her nose and grins. “I’m pretty sure kissing under fireworks is a New Year’s eve tradition.”

Cisco slips his hand around her waist. “Fireworks are fireworks,” he says and kisses her.

Caitlin lets him bend her back, draping her arms around his neck, and opening her mouth to sigh under his. “Definitely fireworks," she says dreamily when he pulls her upright, and tugs his mouth back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to fouroct for the cool prompt. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
